villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gods of Olympus (God of War)
The Gods of Olympus are minor protagonists-turned-main antagonists in the God of War Greek-era. This group consists of about 33 Gods. History In every God of War game, at least one Olympian deity had some sort of evil intent, whether it be to destroy the world because of their lonely misery, or kill the mortal Kratos who is haunted by the painful loss of his whole family. They first appeared as the main allies of Kratos, granting him powerful magics and weapons throughout his journey. After the death of Callisto and Deimos and followed by Zeus' treachery, Kratos allies with Titans to obtain revenge against Zeus and the Gods who betrayed him, declaring war on the rest of Olympus as well. While able to sustain greater levels of damage compared to humans, Gods can die of injuries just like mortals. (Athena died with a stab, Hephastus, died after being impaled by his anvil, Hera died by having Kratos break her neck) By God of War III, they are the main group of antagonists whom Kratos kills, one after another. After the destruction of Olympus, the few Gods left alive from Kratos' genocidal rampage are either killed by the Titans or perished in the ensuing Chaos. Known Gods of Olympus Many of the gods are indistinguishable from humans in appearance, although some gods do look extremely different facade wise. When a God dies, a cataclysm is unleashed that is sometimes called a plague. The plague is based on what the god personifies like deluge (Poseidon the water god), swarms of pests (Hermes), the sun being blocked out by the clouds in the sky (Helios being the sun god), and the souls of the dead escaping (Hades who rules Hell). The weaker gods such as Ceryx, however, die without any major consequences. (it is possible that these events are not major enough to warrant much attention) 12 Gods of Olympus *Zeus - God of Lightning and king of Olympus. *Poseidon - God of the Seas. *Ares - God of War. *Helios - God of the Sun. *Hermes - Messenger God, God of Messengers. *Hera - Goddess of Marriage. *Hephaestus - Smith God of Olympus, God of Fire. *Athena - Goddess of Wisdom and War. *Aphrodite - Goddess of Love. *Eos - Goddess of Dawn. *Demeter - Goddess of the Earth. *Apollo - God of Light. *Artemis - Goddess of Hunting. Others *Hades - God of the Underworld. *Persephone - Goddess of Spring, Goddess of the Underworld. *Morpheus - God of Dreams. *Boreas - God of North Wind. *Eurus - God of East Wind. *Notus - God of South Wind. *Zephyrus - God of West Wind. *Asclepius - God of Healing. *Demeter - Goddess of the Earth. *Nike - Goddess of Victory. *Triton - Messenger of the Sea. *Sisters of Fate. **Lahkesis - Goddess of the Present. **Atropos - Goddess of the Future. **Clotho - Goddess of the Past. *Ceryx - Messenger God, son of Hermes. *Thanatos - God of Death. *The Furies. **Megaera - Goddesses of Jealousy. **Tisiphone - Goddesses of Vengeance. **Alecto - Goddesses of Retribution. *Kratos- 2nd God of War. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Fallen Heroes Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Hegemony Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Hostile Species Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Death Gods Category:Evil from the Past Category:Adaptational Villainy